mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Stars and Stripes: The New Deal
Hello and Welcome to the third Shattered Stars and Stripes Game, Shattered Stars and Stripes: The New Deal, the Sequel to Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised. This map game will detail the chaos caused in the former US when the nation falls apart. Each state looks to establish themselves as a new nation, yet not every state will be sucssesful. It is up to you to decide who will rise and who will fall... Rules Game Rules *Remember the time period. Race, Class, Polictics, are all different than the modern day *Mod word is law until proven otherwise *Have Fun *Be Plausible and Logical *Algorithms can only be overturned by a non-participant mods *During your turn you may do 2 of the following: *#Expand Military *#Expand Economy *#Expand infrastrucutre *#Wage or Continue a war *Disregarding an Algorithm will result in a ban *If a nation rejects your offer of Union, you need to wait 10 turns before attempting to peacefully absorb that state *'This is a map game about a chaotic America, abuse of peaceful expansion will result in a punishment.' *In the event that one nation unites the former US or a peace treaty is signed, the game ends *Keep things sane tech wise, no clones in 2000 *Players who are inactive for more than 10 turns without infroming a mod are removed. *'Alliances will be monitered closely. If an alliance is forged between the 3 strongest nations in a region for the sake of carving the region up, all players will recive a day ban.' Map Rules *Do not edit the map unless you are a map maker *Players may change colors provided the mapmakers approve *Like last game, vassals will be a different shade of your main color. Mod Rules *Mods will be selected based on experience level and past preformences in the franchise *Mods may be impeached by a vote of the players *Mod who are inactive for 10 turns lose their powers *Only neutral mods can mod requests. *#Mods may use a RNG to make a decision, or they may make their own. It is the mods discretion. *Mods may not mod there own requests UNLESS there is no other mods active. *#Non-mods may contest this if they have a valid reason and be willing to provide sources to back up any sort of claim. *Mods may make events that either help or hurt a nation. They can not make positive events for their own nation under normal circumstances. *#Mods (and only mods) can grant "Popular revolt" or "Major enemy" bonus. These both give a substantial boost in the algorithm. *Mods can be removed by the head mod or a vote of players **Should the head mod remove a mod that the players belive didn't deserve it, a vote may overturn it. *Mods who are being impeached do not get a vote Map Mods #Edgeofnight (Head Mod) #Upvoteanthology (Mod) The Beyond The Beyond is the place where banned players dwell for the rest of eternity. Nations Players who claimed a nation, remove the reserve mark and sign up. Northeast *'New York: ' *'Massachussets:' Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *Rhode Island: *Conneticut *New Hampshire *Vermont *Maine: - Supergamer1' Mid-Atlantic *'Pennsylvania:' [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] 01:58, April 10, 2015 (UTC) *New Jersey: *Maryland: Great showing. B23 (talk) *Deleware: *DC: Near South *Virginia: Vatonica *Carolinian Republic: Willster22 (User talk:Willster22) *Tennesse: *West Virgina: *Kentucky: Deep South *Florida: Revolution 9 *Georgia: QC *Alabama: *Mississippi: *Louisiana: Morgan Freemen but With A Lamer Voice (talk) 21:22, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Great Lakes *'Michigan: Spartian300 *'''Ohio: Josh *'Illinois:' *Indiana: -Seiga *Wisconsin: Midwest *Minnesota: *Kansas: *Montana: *North Dakota: *South Dakota: *Iowa: *Oklahoma: *Nebraska: *Idaho: Shikata ga nai! *Missouri: South West *'Texas:' *Colorado: *New Mexico: *Arizona: *Utah: Reserved West Coast *'California: ' *Oregon: *Washington: Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 00:51, April 18, 2015 (UTC) *Nevada: Backstory 1909-1911 Taft is killed by a heart attack (because he was fat lol), with Sherman taking the Presidency, he bumbles around trying to continue Taft's projects. Seeing the failures of the Republicans, many Americans begin to align with the Socialist and Democrat Parties, before the Return of Theodore Roosevelt. Roosevelt, upon return, openly attacks the Sherman administration before announcing his plans to run under the banner of the Progressive Party. Sherman, a weaker leader than Taft, can not gather the same support Taft did IOTL, and many Republicans begin to support Roosevelt over Sherman 1912-1916 Roosevelt wins election for a third term, despite an assassination attempt. The Socialists fared far better than OTL, being able to win the vote in Nebraska. Roosevelt re-adopts his "Gun Barrel Diplomacy", and continues to advance the nations industry and military. Meanwhile, in Europe, hostilities continue to rise as wars rage on in the Baltic. In 1914, The Heir to the Austrian throne is killed, leading Austria to declare war on Serbia. Various factors lead to the Great War, with every Major European power involved. While Roosevelt does not get directly involved, he does establish trade deals with the warring powers, increasing his popularity as demand for American Agriculture and Industrial goods grow. As a result, Roosevelt Sweeps the 1916 election, with both the Socialists and the Republicans failing to secure one between the two. After this election, the Republican party is mostly absorbed by the Progressive Party. 1917-1919 The Central Powers, looking for an edge over the Allied Forces, issue the Zimmerman Telegraph to Mexico. When the Telegraph is intercepted by Allied Intelligence, Roosevelt is furious, and declares Germany to be in violation of the Roosevelt Corollary and the Monroe Doctrine. American Troops are ordered to pour troops into Mexico,and the US enters the war on the side of the Allied Powers. Within 6 months, American forces capture Mexico City, and Mexico is placed under occupation by the US. Meanwhile in Europe, increased American aid leads to the end of the war and the signing of the Treaty of Versailles. The US keeps Mexico in a political limbo, a state between annexation and occupation. Despite the war, Roosevelt's popularity remained high, and he would be the front runner of the 1920 election. 1920-1924 Despite the fact that Roosevelt did not contract several diseases in the Amazons (like in OTL), Roosevelt was growing old and tired. Roosevelt won re-election again in 1920, and continued to oversee Economic prosperity and growth in the US. Many radical groups, including the Socialist Party, saw Roosevelt's fourth term as tyrannical, and lobbied for his removal from office. Meanwhile, rumors of a planned revolution in Mexico surfaced. Roosevelt also begins to lose popularity in the Midwest, as the Agricultural sector begins to break down with the end of the war. 1924-1928 Roosevelt begins to show more signs of old age, though once again wins the presidency. This proves to be the final straw for many radical Americans, who begin to riot against Roosevelt. Meanwhile the agricultural sector completely breaks down, with many farmers beginning to support radical parties such as the socialist party. Many of the Riots across the US are put down, and the tensions fail to reach the industrial centers. Meanwhile the Occupation of Mexico continues. Towards the end of his 5th Term, Roosevelt dies of old age, and Herbert Hoover takes the Presidency. 1929-1930 The stock market crashes in late 1929, with many blaming Hoover for the crash. The crash destabilizes the American, and quickly the Global economy. This further destabilizes the US, with radical groups growing faster than ever seen before. Communists, Socialists and Fascists see themselves make rapid gains in American politics. With the stability of the US rapidly failing, the Military occupation of Mexico collapses, with many American solider deserting. 1931 Mexico falls into full scale civil war, as no clear government exists following the collapse of the American Military occupation. Herbert Hoover is Assassinated. The Vice President takes office. The damage is done however. Adding the Assassination of the President to the Great Depression proved too much for many to handle. the First wave of states secede from the Union, and the government is too weak to stop them. The First wave includes: Illinois, Delaware, South Carolina, New York, and California 1932 Over the course of the year, more and more states leave the collapsing Union. In December, the US officially dissolves, with the last 5 states leaving the Union. (Texas, Georgia, Pennsylvania, Nevada, and Maryland). The Game 1933 Note to players who have changed their nation/signed up at the last minute: The Map was Finished Last night, meaning that you will NOT be added until the second map in 1935. The Game Begins now. Duststorms in the pickup in the midwest, becoming more numerous than before. The longterm effects of these storms remain unclear. The storms devestate farmland in the midwest. Hilter takes power in Germany. All political figures who have not done so already have returned to their home states or died in the violence. Note to all returning players (Spar): Someone's actions/performence in the previous games is not a reason to build an alliance against them. *'Indiana:' Indiana builds up its military. Paul V. McNutt is elected as President while M. Clifford Townsend is elected as Prime Minister. The country begins to follow a policy of neutrality. *'Michigan '''declares independence as a federal republic. However, a group known as the United Fascists of Michigan, or UFM, stages a coup, putting Lewis Schoolcraft in power. He begins removing all political opposition. However, a new Federal Michigan Republic establishes itself in Flint, lead by Austin Hall, and begins leading a rebellion against the UFM, with the goal of crushing them, and retaking Lansing. The area east of Flint is under the control of Federal Michigan, while the Upper Peninsula is a hotbed of guerilla warfare. Civil war has begun in Michigan. The Federal Army takes Detroit, and is able to push on Jackson, taking it, and opening up the flank of the UFM. Troops and tanks from the Bay City area mount an offensive on Mt. Pleasent, creating a bulge around Lansing. A three pronged assault capture the city after a month of heavy fighting, and the UFM is disbanded, ending the civil war after a mere three months. However, the Upper Peninsula attempts to declare independence, but it is put down. Austin Hall is the new President of the Federal Republic of Michigan, and begins rebuilding from the civil war. The Army stands at about 10,000 men, with numerous tanker crews, and aircraft pilots. Production begins a a new wave of tanks, while the navy sees some improvement, with gunboats being constructed to patrol the waters. An alliance is requested with Illinois and Ohio, as Michigan is (secretly) fearful of what conflict between the two may bring. **'No making alliances between the three largest nations in a region without reason. A Non Agression pact is fine, or an alliance with one or the other. But not both. Also keep production levels low for now. Everyone is still in the Great Depression, especcially since you just fought 2 wars in your home nation, you aren't going to be able to produce everything. Also these civil wars do hurt you still.' **'Well the Superior one less so, and I am just trying to ensure neutrility.' **'Spar that is not an excuse. Neutrality =/= alliance''' *'Illinois:' following the collapse of the U.S. government, Illonois sets up both local and state wide elections. The current system in use is comparable to the system of the former US, but with additions that will allow it to function better on a smaller scale. The illonois state Milita(ISM) is formed, and currently stands at 40,000 total men, but with only 15,000 on active duty. Plans to increase this number begin, and it is expected the army will gain 10,000 more men by next year. *'Texas Republic': Following our secession as the last state to leave the union, we declare ourselves a democatic republic. Miriam A. Ferguson is elected as our first President, while Dan Moody becomes Prime Minister. We begin to build up our military against the growing Mexican menace to the south. It currently stands at 35,000 men. We attempt to begin negotiations with Oklahoma to create a peaceful "Union of the South". Ferguson begins her "Golden Deal", promising an economic end to the Dust Bowl by providing people with crops grown by the rivers. Many people immediately volunteer to become farmers at these new creek towns, and become known as the "Desert Gardeners". **'MOD RESPONSE (RNG USED, 3, rejected): Oklahoma rejects' *'North Carolina: '''Governor John C. B. Ehringhaus is elected and replaces the former Governor Oliver Max Gardner. The Governor also proposes a peaceful union between the two former states to South Carolina. A non-aggresion pact is also sent to Virginia. Work is done on the economy and much is done to try and reduce the effects of the Great Depression. The North Carolinian Army is formed, with a current total of 10,000 troops. **MOD RESPONSE (RNG USED,6, accepted): South Carolina accepts. **'Virginia''' agrees to an NAP, and proposes a trade agreement. **'North Carolina: '''The offer of a trade agreement is accepted. *'Commonwealth of Virginia: Virginia drafts a constitution, which is approved one month later. The constitution '''enables segregation, but not slavery. Richmond remains the capital of the Commonwealth. It is decided that the commonwealth will be divided into several dirstricts, similar to US states, beginning with 13 districts drawn based on old county lines, with the city of Richmond counting as the federal property. Each district was named after a famous Virginians, being Washington, Madison, Monroe, Jefferson, Lee, etc. The government was a revised version of the United States system. Each district would have three senators, with one vote each. Richmond would have one senator, who would only vote in case of ties (if even number of districts or abstaining). There would also be the House of Delegates, with each delegate representing a specific district, and the number of delegates per district determined by the population of that district. There was next a President, elected by direct election of the people. The President had veto power on each bill, unless the house and senate could each override with 60% in favor. There was also the Surpreme Court, acting the same way as in the USA. In the first Presidential election, the quickly formed Democratic, Republican, Progressive, Labor, Conservative, Communist, and Fascist parties were pitted against each other. As expected, Democratic candidate Claude A. Swanson becomes the first president of Virginia, with S. Otis Bland becoming the Vice President. The second place party, surprisingly, was not the Democratic Party (who had Menalcus Langford as their Presidential nominee), but the labor party, led by John L. Lewis, came in second. The Commonwelth is unstable, and there are a lot of political parties in the government, including some which call for a totalitarian ruler. President Swanson develops the new independent economy, and establishes trade with foreign countries as well as some other newly independent states on the Atlantic. Our main economic exports are coal, gold, milk, corn, and meat. President Swanson also forms the Virginia National Military, with the main branches being the Army, Navy, and Air Force. Virginia clams many US vessels which were stationed in Virginia. The military is improved. The military currently stands at 12,000 men, but we have better equipment than a lot of states due to our military bases. Arlington National Cemetary becomes a major topic of debate in the country. *'The Federal Republic of Michigan would like a trade agreement.' *'Virginia '''accepts. *'Californian Federation: Military and economy. The former governor of California, James Rolph, becomes president. The government is led by the CPC(Conservative Party of California). Every month, a National Meeting is held between the political parties(full list will be on the page). Immediately, Rolph begins work on stabilizing California, and offers a peaceful union to Arizona. Los Angeles is declared capital of the Federation. Rolph installs a military law, stating that every man or woman of age 20 or older must engage in military training every 6 months, to ensure the country has a defense when it is needed. The Minister of Defense, Jose-Rico Jones, proposes the construction of 3 forts along the borders of the Federation. This is passed and the construction of these forts begins. Trade is offered to Oregon, Texas and Washington. The independence of Texas, Michigan, Virginia and New York is recognized by James Rolph, who states that they do not differ from the Federation in their goals. We watch the Dust Bowl with caution, unsure what will develop in the Midwest. **'''The Federal Republic of Michigan would like some aid in rebuilding from the civil war against the UFM, along with the possibility of a trade agreement. **'Californian Dip: '''While we want to aid another state in need of help, we currently are not yet in shape to do so. We must stabilize first, but once we can, we will aid you. **'You have the thanks of the Federal Republic of Michigan.' *'Provisional Georgia: Provisional Georgia is reformed into the Independent State of Georgia, with President Richard Russell, Jr. still president. The Georgia Party is formed, as well as the Conservative Party. Meanwhile we try to improve our tier. In order to make our economy well, we farm and mass-produce Brunswick stew, fried chicken, cornbread, pecans, peaches, peanuts and grits, however the Great Depression is still raging, therefor production rates are not well. Meanwhile President Richard Russell, Jr. creates the Independent Georgia Defense Forces (IGDF), in which he creates four branches, the Independent Georgia Ground Army (IGGA), the Independent Georgia Navy (IGN), the Independent Georgia Air Force (IGAF), and the Independent Gerogia Marine Corps (IGMC). the IGDF begins getting many recruits, mainly in the IGGA and IGAF. We seek closer relations with our neighbours. The KKK gains popularity. *'''Ohio Federation declares independence as a federal republic. Surrounded by chaos in Michigan and nations the same size as Ohio; we declare our goal to unify the Union through all means possible. We change our flag to have all grey stars and stripes, representing the fragmentation of the Republic. While the rest of the former states in disagreement, Ohio slowly improves the economy and begin to form a national military based off the former Ohio National Guard and Militias. Hoping to restore the union, we offer Indiana an offer: Join the Federation or be invaded. We also offer New York an alliance, secretly plotting to divide Pennsylvania. ' **'Indiana Diplomacy: Indiana declines at the moment, however, is willing to negotiate any other way to prevent a war, and even offers an alliance and if accepted, they will help Ohio in every of their wars. **'The Federal Republic of Michigan '''will stand by Indiana in the event of war. 5,000 troops are deployed at the border, and several of the veterans from the civil war are called up, bring the military to 15,000. **'Illinois''' declares that they will side with Ohio, in any conflict agenst Michigan, citing the instability of their government **'Michigan '''has a relatively stable government now that the civil war is over. It should be noted that Ohio is trying to take the newly won independence of the American Nations. **'We accept the offer for an Indianan alliance. ' *'Washington: Washington state becomes a sovereign state following the collapse of the Union, under the Republic of Washington, during which governor Clarence D. Martin is elected President of the Republic of Washington, and with Victor A. Meyers is elected Vice President of the Republic as well. His first act as President of the Republic is to establish the Washington Armed Forces, composed of the Washington Army, the Washington Coast Guard and the Washington Navy (due to the nation's lack of major industrial capability during this period, there is no formal Air Force, or Marine Corps yet). Meanwhile, the Constitution of the Republic begins to allow for a maximum of 3 terms for the President, lasting each 5 years maximum, and allows for the formation of a new Congress in Washington. In economic news, the nation, already hit hard by the Great Depression, has an even worse situation due to the collapse of the US, which allows for the rise of the Socialist Party, promising to fix the economic situation. As a result, the Socialist Party begins to plan a military coup in secrety in order to dispose of President Martin. With this worsening situation in mind, President Martin begins to enact several economic acts which involve the enactment of several major projects to establish a national industry and reduction in excess spending. Unfortunately, without the US government to support with the "New Deal" act on OTL, progress on these projects effectively slow down, and thus do not bring enough jobs as they were supposed to in OTL. This as a result causes support to rise for the Socialists. Meanwhile, an extremist variant of the Socialists, dubbed the Washington People's Front (WPF) begins to form itself as a terrorist organization and launches many attacks against government buildings. The government as a result, is forced to retaliate against the WPF, and many key important facilities are placed on guard. In foreign policy news, the Republic of Washington plans to formally establish diplomatic relations with its neighbors, and thus requests to the governments Oregon, Idaho, California and Nevada to construct embassies in the region. *'New York: '''The new nation improves its Military. Following the collapse of the former US, the nation of New York seeks to establish relations with '''Ohio '''and '''Massachussets. The Nation seeks to check Pennslyvania, seeing them as the biggest threat. '''Factories are repurposed to produce weapons, ammo, tanks, and other weapons for war. The New Government is set to hold elections next year, after which a consitituion will be drafted and the nation offically established. For the time being, the nation is ran by the Govener. **'Michigan would like New York to reconsider it's policy with Ohio, citing their aggression towards Indiana. **'Ohio accepts to begin friendly relations with New York, hoping to establish an alliance in the following. ' 1934 'The situation in the midwest worsens, with many fleeing their home states for California and Texas. As these refugees begin to take up low skill jobs, tensions between Natives and refugees grow. (-45 in the algo for the states affected, -10 for any nation invading these territories, -15 for Texan and Californian expansion in the midwest) ' Category:Map Games Category:Shattered Stars and Stripes: The New Deal